Todladdin (My version)
"Todladdin" is MisterCartoonMovie's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin 1 (1992)". Cast: * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Aladdin * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Princess Jasmine * Dodger (Oliver and Company) as The Genie * Steele (Balto) as Jafar * Nobi the Mouse (Timon and Pumbaa) and Junior Wetworth (The Snorks (1984's TV Series)) (Sharing the Role) as Iago * Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) as Abu * Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as The Sultan * Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) as Rajah * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Razoul * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as The Peddler * Brer Fox (Song of the South) as Gazeem the Thief * The Big Bad Wolf (Silly Symphony: The Three Little Pigs) as Prince Achmed * Colonel (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Old Jafar * Adult Bambi (Bambi) as The Magic Carpet * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Elephant Abu * The Cave of Wonders as itself * The Laughing Hyenas (The Lion King) and The Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) as Razoul's Henchmen * Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) as Woman at the Window * Lucy (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)), Abigail and Amelia (The Aristocats) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin * Adult Nala (The Lion King), Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls * Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother * Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) and Maggie (Home on the Range) as Necklace Man and Woman * Mahra (Jungle Cubs) as Fat Ugly Lady * The Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as The Two Hungry Children * Zazu (The Lion King) and Friend Owl (Bambi) as The Two Men watching Prince Achmed * Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Omar; The Melon Seller * Mushu (Mulan) as The Pot Seller * Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) as The Nut Seller * Einstein (Oliver and Company) as The Necklace Seller * The Beaver (Lady and the Tramp) as The Fresh Fish Seller * Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) as The Fire Eater * The Ugly Duckling (Silly Symphony: The Ugly Duckling (1939)) as A Boy wanting an Apple * The Badger (The Fox and the Hound) as Farouk; The Apple Seller * Rufus (The Rescuers) as "Laddie" Dog Genie * Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) as Rabbit Genie * Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) as Dragon Genie * Peg (Lady and the Tramp), Georgette (Oliver & Company) and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls * Jaq (Cinderella) as Sheep Genie * The Small One (The Small One) as Camel Abu * The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Horse Abu * Sonia the Duck (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf) as Duck Abu * Orville the Albatross (The Rescuers) as Ostrich Abu * Gramps the Turtle (The Rescuers) as Turtle Abu * Doc Hudson (Cars (2006)) as Car Abu * Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as Old Man Genie * Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Little Boy Genie * Francis (Oliver and Company) as Fat Man Genie * 75 Golden Camels as themselves * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry * The Snooty Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) as 53 Purple Peacocks * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Genie as TV Parade Host June * Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves * Scat Cat (The Aristocats) as Leopard Genie * Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Goat Genie * Bridget (The Wild) as Harem Girls * 95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Tug (Brother Bear) and Mufasa (The Lion King) as Bears and Lions * Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) as The Brass Bands * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield * Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Super-Spy Genie * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Teacher Genie * Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) as Table Lamp Genie * Jim Crow (Dumbo) as Bee Genie * Crush (Finding Nemo) as Submarine Genie * Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) as One of the Flamingos * Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Gigantic Genie * Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Rajah as Cub * Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Toy Abu * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Snake Jafar * Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) as Cheerleader Genies * Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Genie Jafar Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie's) Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie) Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Edizioni VHS Pirata Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs